This invention relates to a wiring sheet and an electric distribution box in which for example, an electronic unit (electronic control device) for a vehicle is mounted, and a wire-cutting operation can be easily effected, and the invention also relates to a method of cutting wire.
FIG. 13 shows one related electric distribution box.
This electric distribution box 501 includes an upper cover 502 made of a synthetic resin, a lower cover 503 (i.e., a distribution box body), and a wire wiring board 504 and a bus bar wiring board 505 which are received between the two covers 502 and 503 in a stacked manner.
The wire wiring board 504 includes an insulating board portion 506 made of a synthetic resin, a plurality of insulating sheathed wires 507 laid on a surface of the insulating board portion 506, and terminals 508 which extend through the insulating board portion 506, and are press-contacted respectively with wires 507. A press-contacting portion 508a is formed at one end of the terminal 508 while a male tab-like electrical contact portion 508b is formed at the other end thereof.
The bus bar wiring board 505 includes an insulating board portion 509, and a plurality of bus bars 510 installed on a surface of the insulating board portion 509. The bus bar 510 has an integral male tab-like terminal 511 extending upwardly therefrom or an integral male tab-like terminal 511 extending downwardly therefrom.
The terminals 508 and 511 project into corresponding housings 512 and 513 formed at the upper cover 502 and the lower cover 503, and the terminals 508 and 511 are combined with the housings 512 and 513 to form connectors. Connectors (not shown) of external wire harnesses are connected to these connectors.
In the above related electric distribution box 501, however, the wires 507, installed on the wiring board 504, need to be cut one by one, using a tool such for example as a nipper (not shown), and the operation for cutting the wires 507 was not effected efficiently. And besides, there was a fear that the worker forget to cut one or more wires 507, so that a predetermined circuit failed to be formed.
In view of the above circumstances, it is an object of this invention to provide a wiring sheet, an electric distribution box, and a method of cutting wire, in which a wire-cutting operation can be carried out easily, and troubles, such as the failure to cut a wire, are prevented during the wire-cutting process, thereby enhancing the reliability.